megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark MegaMan.EXE
Dark MegaMan, known as in Japan, who was originally known as MegaMan DS or in Japan in Mega Man Battle Network 4 (with DS meaning "Dark Soul"), is a dark version of MegaMan.EXE created from the darkness of Dark Chips. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 4'' During a fight against ShadeMan.EXE, MegaMan is forced to use a Dark Chip to delete the Darkloid and his Dark Soul is born. Throughout the game, MegaMan is forced to resist or succumb to the temptation of using Dark Chips. Dark MegaMan appears as an apparition created by Duo.EXE, extracted from MegaMan to test him and see if he is strong enough to conquer the darkness in himself. MegaMan fights his dark soul and triumphs. Dark MegaMan then disappears, with Duo commenting that MegaMan only suppressed the darkness instead of destroying it. Dark MegaMan appears at the end of Black Earth 2, brought out by the Mirror of Truth. When MegaMan defeats it again, he is awarded a pair of programs for the Navi Customizer. In both cases, Dark MegaMan has everything the player has, including max HP, NaviCust programs and Program Advances used. It also has the advantage of being able to warp around the battlefield instead of being restricted to four directions. However, its attack choices are rather haphazardly chosen, so a player can out-think it. ''Mega Man Battle Network 5 MegaMan transforms into MegaMan DS again when Nebula captures him and fills his body with dark power and places him in charge of the first half of End Area. After he is defeated during the liberation mission, he returns to normal. The battle with Dark Mega can be easy or hard depending of what kind of chips and weapons the player uses, as it can use all the battle chips and P.A. used in the game until that moment. Unlike the previous game, where his HP total was the same as the players, it's preset by version. Dark MegaMan is also found in Nebula Area 6 as the "Chaos Lord" if the player takes two minutes or less to defeat all the DS Navis after their initial defeat. However, there is no bonus for redefeating Dark MegaMan. The Dark Soul was deleted from MegaMan after the events of Battle Network 5 when he becomes Hub and defeats Nebula Grey and in return, destroying the Dark Soul within himself. Anime Dark Rockman.EXE is a major antagonist during the second half of ''Rockman.EXE Stream, having been created when ShadeMan.EXE bites Rockman, putting a Dark Aura in him. Later, when Rockman is saved by the Vaccine Chip, Dr. Regal appears as a ball of light and takes Rockman's Dark Aura, using it to create Dark Rockman. Manga History ''MegaMan NT Warrior'' In the manga series, Dark MegaMan and LaserMan mysteriously appeared after a defeated Bass collapses after a confrontation with MegaMan. Dark MegaMan had been causing other Net forces to confuse him with the real MegaMan, and he even planned to absorb the last of Bass' power. But to do this, he needed enough energy that stemmed from MegaMan's hatred for him. So, to become strong enough to absorb Bass, he needed to trick the actual MegaMan into detesting him deeply, often by putting loved ones in danger, like his NetOp, Lan. He eventually does absorb Bass, and LaserMan as well, betraying him, but he is eventually defeated. Abilities Dark MegaMan possesses all of MegaMan's abilities, but enhanced with the power of darkness. That is to say he has access to all of MegaMan's programs, Battle Chips and Program Advances, and is able to use Dark Chips indefinitely without penalty as it is a being made of Darkness. In the anime, Dark MegaMan has ingrained the battle patterns of both MegaMan and Lan, essentially making him the two of them combined in one and is able to outmaneuver them by thinking like them. However, due to lacking bonds like the central duo, he cannot mold his strategy instantly like they do, due to their developed teamwork. In the manga he is shown to be able to quickly recover from any damage, change the shape of his hands, and the ability to use Dark Aura. When he temporarily absorbed Bass, he had all of his powers. He later absorbed LaserMan and gained his laser powers. Gallery Dark MegaMan Bass Cross.png|Dark MegaMan.EXE fused with Bass.EXE Dark MegaMan Laserman Cross.png|Dark MegaMan.EXE fused with LaserMan.EXE 33902_26076.jpg|Dark Mega Man thinking. dark megaman.jpg|Dark Mega Man prepares to fire. die-dark-rockman_3pa41_1lg3m3.jpg|Dark Mega Man begins to fire "Giga Cannon 2" Dark MegaMan.EXE - Sketch.jpg|Dark MegaMan.EXE's sketch. Dark Mega Man EXE Concept Art.png|Dark MegaMan.EXE concept art Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network 4 bosses Category:Mega Man Battle Network 5 bosses Category:Darkloid Category:Dark NetNavis Category:Male NetNavis Category:Antagonists Category:Optional bosses